


Soccer Love

by hecsoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecsoccer/pseuds/hecsoccer
Summary: Heather Wellens (Morgan) is about to meet her sister and start on the journey to the World Cup.  Can she prove that she is more then just her last name and will she find love along the way?





	1. Chapter 1

Heather Morgan even though she uses her mom's last name Wellens smiled as she finished tying her cleats. No one knew her real last name other then James, the Dash's coach, Jill, the national team coach and Kristie Mewis and Rachel Daly, her teammates and best friends. "You ready to play your sister" Kristie asked sitting next the her. The Houston Dash were playing the Portland Thorns. "Could you say that any louder" Heather said. "Sorry" Kristie said with a shrug. "You guys ready to do this" Rachel asked. Heather smiled as the 3 of them did their handshake before heading out to the field.  
Heather smiled as their offensive midfielder took her place so she moved up for the corner kick. They were losing 2-4 but Rachel and Kristie had already scored. Now it was Heather's turn to score. She smiled at Kristie who was getting ready to take the corner as Heather got into position. Kristie sent the ball in and Heather headed it into the back of the net. Heather couldn't help but smile as Rachel and Kristie jumped on her.  
Heather was heading to the locker room when Alex caught her. "Hey good game." "Thanks you too." "Can we talk just the two of us?" Heather turned to see that Kristie and Rachel were waiting for her. "Um sure. There is a coffee shop within walking distance from here if you don't mind waiting in the parking lot for me after we both take showers." "Yeah that sounds good" Alex said with a smile before heading towards the visitor locker room. "What was that about" Rachel asked. "She just wants to talk" Heather said with a shrug.  
Rachel, Kristie and Heather all put their bags in the back of Rachel's jeep. "Please don't kill each other while I'm gone." "I'm dropping Kristie off before I go on my date." Kristie pretended to gag. "Ok just don't kill each other before you pick up your flavor of the week" Heather said smiling before Kristie and Rachel drove off.  
Heather found Alex waiting by the Thorns bus. "You sure that your coach is ok with you hanging out with the enemy." Alex smiled. "Mark trusts me plus we're going to be teammates in a few days." That was true they were going to be heading to national team camp in a couple of days. Heather was nervous for a couple of reasons. One it was her first national team camp. She hoped to make the team for the World Cup and two she didn't know for sure what name was going to be on the back of her jersey. "Yeah I guess. You ready to head to the coffee shop" Heather asked. Alex just nodded and they headed to the coffee shop.  
"So what did you want to talk about" Heather asked once they got their coffees and found a table. "So Carli called before we came to Houston." "Ok." "She wanted to know if I was ok with you having Morgan on the back of your jersey." Heather was trying to fight the urge to call Kristie to come get her so she didn't have to face this on her own. Alex hadn't known that Heather was her sister for very long but she already felt protective over her. She gently touched Heather's hand. "Hey. It's ok. I told Carli that I don't mind. In fact I think that we need to show that world what two Morgans can do" Alex said with a smile.  
Heather collapsed next to Kristie on the couch. "How did it go" Kristie asked muting the tv. "She is happy about me having Morgan on the back of my jersey." "That's good right." Heather just shrugged.

A couple of days later  
Heather smiled as her and Kristie walked into the hotel were they were staying with the national team for this week of camp. "You ready for this?" "As ready as I can be." They walked up to Dawn to get their room assignments. "Good morning girls. Heather you will be rooming with Tobin. She is a forward. Kristie you are going to be rooming with Lindsey. She is an offensive mid" Dawn said handing them their keys. "You're going to be fine Heather" Kristie said giving her a hug before they split up. Heather sighed before opening the door. "Hi you must be Heather. I'm Tobin." "Um hi. Yeah I'm Heather."  
Heather felt weird waiting for Kristie at dinner. She was normally very confident but right now she felt like everyone was judging her because of her last name. "Hey baby Morgan why don't you come sit with us" Pinoe said. "Actually Heather is going to sit with me" Kelley said pulling Heather towards a table. Heather sighed in relief when she saw Kristie sitting with Lindsey, Emily, Tobin, Alex, Becky and Alyssa. Emily moved over a seat so Heather could sit next to Kristie. "She ok" Tobin asked. "She will be once we Facetime Rachel after dinner. Tobin is it ok if I come to your guys room for a little bit" Kristie asked. "Yeah that's fine with me."  
Later that night Kristie and Heather were sitting on Heather's bed waiting for Rachel to pick up on Facetime while Tobin was in the shower. "Hey Rach." "Hey do you guys miss me already?" "Heather does. Me on the other hand not so much." Just then the bathroom door opened. Heather turned to see Tobin come out of the bathroom in a sports bra and booty shorts. "Sorry I forgot my pjs before getting in the shower" Tobin said grabbing her pjs off her bed before heading back to the bathroom. Kristie smacked Heather on the stomach. "Ow what was that for?" "You need to put your eyes back in your head plus we have training tomorrow. Bye Daly." "Bye Rach."

The next day at training  
Heather groaned as she got up from the ground after taking a hard challenge. "You ok" Lindsey asked coming over to her. "Is it me or is Pinoe going a little to hard?" "Yeah. I think she is trying to show Jill that you can't handle it so Sam keeps her starting position." "Well I think me and you need to show her that we can handle anything she throws at us." "I'm with you plus she has been messing with Emily and I'm not ok with that." Heather just stared at her. "What?" "Nothing. Let's show them that they can't mess with rookies."  
Heather smiled as she headed to the locker room. She worked really well with Alex, Tobin, Lindsey, Emily, Becky, Alyssa, Ashlyn, Ali and Kelley. She always played well with Kristie. "Heather come here" Jill said. Heather walked over to her. "I was really impressed with you today. You're starting in our game against Brazil." "Really?" Jill just nodded. "Thank you" Heather said running towards the locker room.  
As soon as she saw Kristie she jumped on her back. "Hey! You're still sweaty get off." "Guess who is going to be covering your back against Brazil" Heather said getting down from Kristie's back. "Really?" Heather just smiled. "Yes! We're back!" Kristie said as they did their handshake.

USA vs Brazil  
Heather sat in her locker trying to calm her nerves. Normally Rachel would be the one to calm her before a game but she was back in Houston before she headed to England for her national camp. "You ok kid?" Heather looked up to see Abby. "Yeah just nerves." "You mind if I sit?" Heather moved over so Abby could sit next to her. "I don't know what you are nervous about." "What?" "You're an amazing defensive mid. You proved yourself at training and I've seen you prove it in Houston with the Dash. You just need to trust yourself because we all trust you to help protect Alyssa." Abby said before leaving. Heather sighed. She could do this it was just another game. "You good" Alex asked. Heather just nodded.  
It was 75 minutes into the game when Heather was trying to pass Alyssa the ball when Marta hit Heather hard enough in the back to flip her in the air and roll towards the goal. Emily kicked the ball out so that they didn't have to worry about that while Alyssa knelt behind Heather so she didn't hit her head on the goal post. Abby and Carli ran over to her. "Heather can you hear us" Carli asked wanting to know if Heather was awake or not. "Yeah" Heather mumbled. "We're going to have Alyssa roll you over" Abby said. Alyssa carefully rolled Heather onto her back as Becky, Emily, Kelley and Ali came over. "Where's Kristie" she asked. "Linds got her and Arod and Cheney have Tobin and Alex" Emily said. "Why is Tobin freaking out. She's just my roommate" Heather said. The other girls just looked at each other. "Lets not worry about that right now. Can you still play?" "Yeah I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yeah just help me up" Heather said holding her hands up. Emily and Ali helped Heather up. Carli walked over to Lindsey. "I want you to help Heather more on the defensive side the rest of the game. If Jill has a problem with it me and Abby will deal with it." "You got it. I was going to do it anyway."  
Heather sighed as she sank into the ice bath after the game. The game ended in a draw. She wished they had won after the beating her body took from Marta. "How are you feeling" Alex asked sitting next to the ice bath. "Like I got hit by a mac truck." "That's pretty close actually. Dawn says that thankfully you will be able to play next week when we're in Houston." "Thankfully we have a recovery day and then a travel day before we are back at training." "I'll let you rest. Everyone else is getting ready to get on the bus."  
Heather was sitting next to Kristie on the bus back to the hotel when her phone started ringing letting her know that Rachel was Facetiming her. She opened it to see an angry Rachel. "When England plays Brazil its not going to end well." "Hello to you too Rach." "Relax Daly. I have Heather covered." "I would feel better if I was there." "Look we will be home in a couple of days and I'll be in the game against Spain. I took an ice bath at the stadium and I'm going to take another one after dinner tonight." "I guess I can live with that. I'll see you guys at the airport when you guys get here."  
Heather sank into the hotel bath that she filled with ice. She was just closing her eyes to relax when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in" she said opening her eyes. Tobin came in and sat next to the tub. "What's up" Heather asked sitting up more in the tub. "You really scared us when you got flipped today." "Hey I'll be fine in a couple of days. Look you don't have to worry just because you are one of Alex's best friends and I'm her little sister." Tobin sighed and got up on her knees. "I wasn't just worried because of Alex" she said before kissing Heather. "I'm going to crash in Alex and Kelley's room" Tobin said once they pulled away before leaving the room. Heather pulled a towel over her face and screamed into it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been quiet since we got back to the hotel after the Brazil game" Kristie said as they walked off the plane at Houston. "Can we talk about what happened back at the apartment." "So something did happen?" "Hey look its Rachel" Heather said running over to her other roommate giving her a hug. The rest of the team walked over to them. "I guess I'm trusting these two with you Daly" Carli said. "I can take care of Heather better then you guys anyway based on your guys last game" Rachel said taking Heather and Kristie's bags. Kristie watched Alex and Tobin tense up. Kristie knew why Alex was tensing up. If someone said that she wasn't a good sister to Sam she would tense up too but she didn't know why Tobin was tensing up. "Ok we'll see you guys later at the hotel for team dinner" Kristie said following Rachel and Heather to the jeep.  
Once the girls were back at the apartment Heather collapsed on the couch and pulled a pillow over her face. Rachel and Kristie shared a look. "You want to tell us what is going on with you?" Rachel asked. Heather mumbled something into the pillow. Kristie walked over to Heather and pulled the pillow off her face. "Try that again without the pillow over your face." "Tobin kissed me." "What!" "Heath?" "It's not a big deal. It's not like anything is going to happen." "Why not?" "Is it because she's a girl?" Heather took the pillow from Kristie and threw it at Rachel. "No! You both know that I like people based on their personality not based on if they are a guy or girl." Kristie sat next to Heather. "So what's the problem then?" "She is one of Alex's best friends and Alex and me are just starting to get to know each other and I don't want to mess that up if something happens between Tobin and me and it doesn't work out." Rachel and Kristie just hugged Heather.

The next day at training   
Kristie and Heather ran ahead of everyone else when they got to BBVA Compass stadium. Once they got to the field the two of them did cartwheels on the field. "Its so good to be home" Kristie said. "Are you two done messing around so we can start training" Abby asked. Heather just smiled as her and Kristie nodded.  
Heather sighed as Tobin scored on Ashlyn again. Kristie came over to her. "What is going on?" "She's in my head." "Well refocus. As much as I love my sister I feel a lot better having you covering my back instead of her." "Ok. I got it." Heather shook her head to clear it as they got ready for the next play. The next time Tobin came at her she was able to get the ball from her and passed the ball to Lindsey. Kristie smiled knowing that she had the old Heather back at least for right now.  
After training Heather and the girls walked over to some of the fans that showed up for open training. She smiled at a little girl that was jumping. "Hi can I have a hug" Heather asked the little girl. The little girl nodded and gave her a hug. "Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" "Yeah. I have your Dash jersey and your national team jersey but I don't know which one I want to wear tomorrow since I want you to sign both of them." Heather just smiled. "How about you wear one and bring the other one and I'll sign both of them after the game tomorrow." The little girl just hugged Heather again.

USA vs Spain  
Heather smiled as they walked into the locker room. It was weird seeing different names above the lockers since the Dash girls had to clean out their stuff so that the national team girls could use them. "Hey I think Rachel left this in her locker" Sam said handing Heather a folded picture. "Thanks." Sam nodded before walking away. Heather opened the picture to see that it was of her and Kristie asleep on the couch. Above Heather's head the word bestie was written and above Kristie's head the words dream girl was written. Heather smiled and folded the picture again and put it in her bag. She would ask Rachel about it later.  
The girls were warming up on the field. "It really does feel like a home game with all the orange in the stands" Kristie said. "Yeah including the orange section over there" Heather said pointing to were their Dash teammates were sitting. Kristie and Heather walked over to them. "What are you guys doing here" Kristie asked. "Did you guys really think that we wouldn't come support you guys" Kealia Ohai, their captain on the Dash said. "I think you guys are going to bring down the stadium tonight" Jane Campbell their goalie said. "We'll try but right now we need to finish getting ready" Heather said.  
The girls headed into the locker room at half time. They were winning 3-1 off of Alex's hat trick. Heather was sitting in her locker when Tobin started walking over to her. Heather quickly got up and walked over to Alex. "Hey nice hat trick." "Thanks. You ok?" "Yeah why." "You've been a little off since the Brazil game. I know that we haven't known each other for very long but even I know that you have been acting weird." Heather sighed. "What is up with you and Kristie catching on to the fact that I'm acting weird." "So are you going to tell me or no." "Come on girls its time to start the second half" Jill said.  
Heather took off running when she saw Kristie score. "Your first international goal!" she said jumping on her back. Kristie smiled as she spun around with Heather on her back to the stadium yelling Dash on. Kristie finally put her down. "Now its your turn to score." "Yeah because Jill is really going to let me score against Spain."  
The USA was taking a corner kick. Tobin looked at Kristie. "Kristie you're taking the kick." Kristie looked at her confused and then headed to the corner. Tobin then looked at Lindsey. "Do you mind switching places with Heather for a minute." Lindsey smiled. "Trying to get your girl to score." "Not my girl plus I'm sure you would like to protect your girl more." Lindsey just shook her head as she ran towards Heather. "What's up Lindsey" Heather asked. "Its your turn to score" Lindsey said pushing Heather forward. Heather got into position and nodded at Kristie. She could do this. She hoped she could do this. Kristie kicked the ball in and Heather jumped up to head it. She hit the grass on her stomach just as the ball hit the back of the net and the final whistle blew. She did it. She had just scored her first international goal. The whole stadium was yelling Dash on and she was jumped on by the whole national team.  
Heather was looking for the little girl that she saw at open training. "Heather!" Heather turned to see the little girl and she ran over to her. The little girl gave her a hug. "You scored" the little girl said. "I did. Did you want to meet some of my teammates." The little girl looked at her mom. "You'll be with Lily the whole time?" her mom asked. "I'll be holding her the whole time and then I'll bring her right back" Heather said with a smile. The mom sighed before smiling and nodding. Heather smiled as she picked Lily up. "Who do you want to meet first?" "Alex." Heather smiled as she walked over to Alex. "Hey Alex." Alex turned around to see Heather walking towards her holding Lily. "Hi Heather. Whose this" Alex asked. "I'm Lily. You're really good but Heather is still my favorite Morgan." Heather and Alex just laughed. "Tobin" Lily called when she saw Tobin walking over to them. Heather tried not to flinch while she was holding Lily. "Hey. Did you enjoy the game" Tobin asked. "Yeah. Can you show me how to nutmeg someone?" "Maybe next time the Dash play the Thorns at home. Remember I promised your mom that I wouldn't put you down plus she's waiting for you" Heather said. Lily waved bye to Tobin and Alex as Heather walked over to her mom.  
Heather and Kristie walked out of the locker room to see Alex, Tobin, Emily, Lindsey, Ashlyn, Ali, Amy and Lauren talking to Rachel and Jane. "Hey guys" Kristie said. "Hey. So we will see you guys later at the club" Emily said before they headed back to the hotel. "You invited them to go clubbing with us" Heather asked. "Yeah why? I figured that they could come celebrate with us" Jane asked confused. "Great now I actually have to try to look nice." Kristie just wrapped her arm around Heather's shoulder as they walked to the jeep.  
"Heather come on! We're going to be late" Kristie said. "Aren't you normally the last one ready" Rachel said. Kristie stuck her tongue out at her. Heather opened her bedroom door. "I need help." Kristie walked passed her to see 3 different dresses on Heather's bed. Kristie picked out a strapless, skin tight purple dress. "You don't think its too much?" "No now go" Kristie said pushing Heather towards the bathroom.  
The girls found Jane, Alex, Tobin, Emily, Lindsey, Ashlyn and Ali at a table. "Who are you and what have you done with shy little Heather" Jane asked. "I don’t know what you are talking about. I always dress like this when we go out." "Not when I'm with you guys." "Ok. I'm going to get drinks. Heather do you want anything" Rachel asked. "Just a coke. Thanks" "I'll come with" Kristie said following Rachel to the bar. "The girls were just telling me that they have never seen what Houston hat to offer." Heather smiled. "Well those 4 live in Portland" Heather said pointing to Alex, Tobin, Lindsey and Emily. "And those 2 live in Florida" Heather said pointing to Ashlyn and Ali. "I can show you guys around Houston tomorrow if you want since it’s a recovery day." "That sounds like a good idea" Ashlyn said with a smile.  
Awhile later Heather was looking for Rachel and Kristie since she was ready to head home. "Has anyone seen Rach or Kris?" "They went home since Kris over did it since Rach was flirting with some random girl." "Of course. I don't know why Rach didn't come find me since we live in the same apartment." "I can give you a ride home." "Thanks Jane. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Heather said before her and Jane left the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does talk about anxiety, the start of a panic attack and someone being sick. If any of those bother you please skip this chapter. Thank you :)

Heather walked out into the kitchen to see Kristie already awake. "You're actually awake. Normally Rach and me have to drag you out of bed" Heather said sitting at the counter. "My headache woke me up. What are you doing today" Kristie asked handing her a cup of coffee. "I'm going to show the girls around Houston since today is a recovery day." Just then Rachel came out of her bedroom. She clearly didn't know that Heather was awake when she kissed Kristie. "Good morning" Rachel said. "Good morning" Heather said with a smile. "Oh hi Heather" Rachel said pulling away from Kristie. "We were just leaving" Kristie said pulling Heather out of the apartment.  
Kristie and Heather were walking to the hotel to meet the other girls. "I can feel you staring and smiling at me. Quit it" Kristie said. "So what was that this morning?" "Rachel was just saying good morning." "First of all Rachel instead of Daly and Rach has never said good morning to me that way." "Hey look there are the girls" Kristie said running towards the girls outside the hotel. "We're not done having this conversation" Heather called.  
The girls were walking around one of the parks in Houston. "Houston really is beautiful" Alex said. "Yeah it is. I never want to leave" Heather said with a smile. "Not even to Portland?" "I don't think Portland would want me. Even if they did want me they would need to want Kristie and Rachel too since all 3 of us are a package deal." "I don't know I think it would be interesting to show the clubs what two Morgans can do." "Let's just focus on showing the world what we can do for right now." Just then Kristie came over to them with two bubble teas. "Hey can I borrow Heather for a minute" Kristie said handing Heather one of the bubble teas. "Yeah. I think the girls are forming a pick up game with some of the kids here. I'm going to join them while the two of you talk" Alex said with a smile before joining the group that was forming on one of the soccer fields. "You ok" Heather asked. "I'm scared." Heather looked at her confused. "I'm going to need more then that if you want me to help Kris." "I've never had feelings for a girl before and its all because I slept with Rachel last night." "Wait sleep sleep or the other kind of sleep?" "We just slept. I guess I wanted to do more but Rachel didn't want to do anything till I was more aware. I almost wish that we did do something because maybe then I wouldn't want to wake up in her arms again because then I would know that I was just another flavor of the week." Heather leaned down and pulled the picture out of her purse and handed it to Kristie. "Sam gave that to me because Rachel left it. She didn’t open it but I did." Kristie opened the picture. "Still think you're another flavor of the week?" "No but I'm still scared." "Tell her that. I'm sure Rachel will go as slow as you need." "Thanks. I think I'm going to head back to the apartment." "I kind of figured that" Heather said with a smile.  
Later that night Heather walked into the apartment to see Rachel and Kristie cuddling on the couch. "Everything good" Heather asked walking over to them. "Yeah. We're good" Kristie said with a smile. "So should I start looking for a new apartment?" Rachel pulled Heather down onto the couch between her and Kristie. "You aren't going anywhere without us. Package deal remember?" Heather just smiled. "How could I forget. So movie?" "Movie."

USA vs England  
Heather watched as Alex was working her knee before the game. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah my knee is just acting up." "Have you told Dawn?" Alex just smiled. "I'm fine Heather. It just acts up now and again. I'm fine to play" Alex said patting her shoulder.  
Heather sighed as England scored. She turned back to tell Emily that it was ok. That it wasn't her fault. What she saw when she turned around was Emily still on the ground after a hard challenge. Heather ran over to her. "Emily you ok" she asked kneeling next to her. "Hurts" Emily mumbled. Heather looked at the sidelines and made the sign for medical and a sub. As medical came out she heard Lindsey getting loud. She looked up to see Lindsey yelling at Lucy Bronze. She was the one that made the hard challenge on Emily. She ran over to them and got between them. "Lindsey calm down. Rachel a little help here" Heather said trying to keep Lindsey from getting any closer to Lucy. Rachel came over and pulled Lucy away from them. Once Lucy was gone Heather turned to look at Lindsey. "We need you to calm down. The best way to get back at Lucy for Emily is to score. Same is going to take my place and I'm going to take Emily's place but I need to know that you're good." Lindsey just nodded.  
At half time Heather was sitting in her locker when Dawn came over to her. "Emily wants to see you." "Me?" Dawn nodded. Heather got up and headed to the trainers room. "Hey how are you feeling" Heather asked. "I'm much better now. Thanks for calming down Lindsey." "Don't worry about it. I'm use to getting between two angry players. Its normally Rachel and another player" Heather said with a smile.  
The girls were heading out onto the field when Jill stopped Heather. "You're going to play forward for your sister." Heather just nodded as she walked onto the field. Heather felt her hands start to shake. "Aren't you a little too far forward" Tobin said coming over to her. "You're… telling… me." Tobin could tell that something was wrong. "You ok?" Heather shook her head. Tobin could tell that Heather's whole body was shaking. Heather was going to have a panic attack. Tobin quickly put her hands on Heather's face. "Hey look at me. Just breath. Its going to be ok. You have me, Lindsey, Kristie, Arod, Cheney, Ali, Kelley, Becky, Alyssa, Carli and Abby all watching your back. It's going to be ok" Tobin said giving Heather a kiss on her forehead.  
Kristie watched as she saw Heather start to have a panic attack but Tobin got to her before she did. "Should we go over there" Rachel asked. Kristie smiled when she saw Heather's hands stop shaking. "I think Tobin has it pretty well covered. Can you do me a favor and not go so hard on that side." "You go it but we're still winning" Rachel said with a smile.  
After the game Kristie walked over to Heather. "How are you feeling?" "Like I'm going to be sick" Heather said before running over to the nearest trash can and getting sick. Kristie just rubbed her back.  
Once the bus pulled up to the hotel Kristie turned to see Heather asleep. Kristie knew that Heather was always tired after having a panic attack. "Hey Tobin can you carry Heather to your guys room and I'll take your bags and Heather's." "Yeah no problem" Tobin said handing Kristie her bags. "I'll take you bags Kris" Lindsey said taking Kristie's bags. Kristie moved out of the way so Tobin could pick Heather up. Once Heather was in Tobin's arms she curled closer to her. "Don't say a word" Tobin said looking at Kristie, Lindsey and Emily. The girls just held up their hands.  
Tobin gently laid Heather down on the bed. "Are you going to be ok looking out for her tonight" Kristie asked. "Yeah. If I have a problem I'll just call you" Tobin said with a smile walking Kristie to the door. Once Kristie was gone Tobin went over to her suitcase and pulled out one of her UNC sweatshirts and walked back over to Heather's bed. She carefully pulled Heather's t-shirt off and slipped the sweatshirt on her. She then gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

The next morning  
Heather was in the lobby waiting for Alyssa and Becky. They were flying to Chicago. Alyssa had a club game that week and Utah and Houston had the week off plus Heather wanted to see her friend Nikki who played on the Chicago Red Stars with Alyssa. "Nice sweatshirt" Alyssa said. Heather looked down to see that she was still wearing Tobin's UNC sweatshirt. "We're not going to talk about it since I'm pretty sure that Nikki is already going to give me crap about it." "I'm glad that you're feeling better" Becky said giving Heather a hug. "Yeah me too. I haven't had a panic attack during a game in years. Let's head to Chicago now" Heather said with a smile.  
"Heather!" Nikki said jumping on Heather when she saw her at the airport. "Hey Nik" she said returning the hug. "Well I see that we are leaving you in good hands. Nikki tell Sam that I will see that the two of you at training tomorrow" Alyssa said before her and Becky headed to her car. "You ready to head out" Nikki asked. Heather just smiled as they headed to Nikki's car.  
Once they got to Nikki and Sam's apartment Heather sat at the counter while Nikki pulled out two La Croix and handed one to Heather. "So what is going on with you and Tobin" Nikki asked. Heather nearly choked. "Why would you think that there was something going on Tobin." "Well then are you wearing someone else's UNC sweatshirt that I don't know about." "Anyway what is going on with you and Sam?" "Nothing is going on with Sam and me." Heather just stared at Nikki. "What?" "Nothing. I mean I would totally move to another country on the off season and play for a team there for someone who is just a friend." Just then Sam came out into the kitchen in a sports bra and booty shorts. "Oh sorry. Heather I didn't know that you were here. I was just coming out for a La Croix." Nikki quickly grabbed another one and gave it to Sam. "Thanks" Sam said with smile. "Um so Heather and me were going to get lunch. Did you want anything?" "Yeah my usual. Thanks" Sam said with a smile before heading back to her room. Nikki turned back around to look at Heather smiling. "Not a word." "I didn't say anything. So lunch" Heather said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapter just talks about panic attacks but does not go into great detail. If that bothers you please skip this chapter. Thanks

Nikki and Heather was walking around downtown Chicago. Heather nudged Nikki. "You ok?" "I have feelings for Sam" Nikki mumbled. "You want to say that a little louder." "I have feelings for Sam." Heather smiled. "I already knew that. So what are you going to do about it." "Nothing." "Why?" "Have you seen the signs." Heather was confused. "What signs?" "The signs that fans make for her at the games. The girls who make them are tall, beautiful and thin." Heather stopped walking. "I'm sorry but have you seen yourself. Nikki you are all of those things." "Yeah but I'm sure Sam wants someone she can be protective of." "Have you seen Sam when you get hurt or take a bad tackle or a hard challenge she's scary. Not a lot of people scare me on the field but she does if something happens to you." Nikki thought for a moment. "Lets make a deal. I'll tell Sam my feelings if you tell Tobin yours." Heather couldn't help but laugh. "I don't make deals with you anymore not since college and your situation and my situation are two different things." "How?" "Well Tobin is one of my sister's best friends and me and Alex are still working on our relationship and I don't want anything to mess that up." "How is that going?" Heather just shrugged. "I mean we haven't really talked outside of national camp but hopefully that changes."  
Later that night Sam, Nikki and Heather were watching the Portland vs Seattle game. "So what are you doing tomorrow while we are at training" Sam asked. "I think Becky and me are just going to walk around downtown then I think Alyssa said that she wanted to take us to some ice cream place that she likes to go too" Heather said with a smile as the tv showed Alex scoring a goal. "You're sister is actually pretty good" Nikki said. "I guess its in the blood or something" Heather said with a smile.

The next day   
Becky and Heather walked into SeatGeek stadium after the Red Stars practice. When Alyssa saw them she ran over and gave Becky a hug. "Ew Lyssa you're still sweaty" Becky said pushing Alyssa away. "Wow a goalie is actually sweaty. Geez Alyssa was your defense not doing their job" Heather said with a smile. "Well its kind of hard not to sweat when I don't have one of the best center backs in front of me" Alyssa said kissing Becky's head. Nikki squirted them with her water bottle. "You need to cool off Lyssa. Let's go shower and change then we can go get ice cream" Nikki said pulling Alyssa towards their locker room.  
The girls were all sitting around a table at Cold Stone Creamery. Heather pulled out her phone. "Let's take a picture for Instagram." All 4 girls go close and Heather took the picture. "Perfect." Heather posted the picture with the caption: Great friends and great ice cream. Don't tell Dawn.

The next day  
The Red Stars were playing North Carolina Courage. Becky and Heather were in the stands watching warm ups when Nikki ran over to them with an extra jersey of hers. "Who is that for" Heather asked. "You." "No I don't wear blue." "You wear blue for the national team" Becky said. "That's different." "Please. Becky is wearing Lyssa's" Nikki said. "Those two are dating. Me and you aren't." "I bet she would if your number was 17 instead of 2." Heather glared at Becky. "Not you too." Nikki just pouted. "Uh fine" Heather said taking the jersey from Nikki and putting it on over her other shirt. "Thank you" Nikki said leaning over the railing and kissing Heather's cheek. Heather wiped her cheek as Nikki ran back to the field. "Why do I put up with her?" "Because you love her."  
Heather sent Nikki a heart as she ran past after she scored. "Uh you might want to stop doing that like now" Becky said. "Why?" "Because Sam is giving you her scary eyes." Heather looked to see that Sam was glaring at her. She shuddered before she thought for a moment. "Wait this could work." "Oh please don't do anything stupid." "No promises" Heather said with a smile.  
"I can't believe that you have to go back to Houston already" Nikki said giving her a hug. "We will be seeing each other again in a few days when you guys come to Houston." "Yeah but I have to pretend to hate you." "Look let's take one more picture before I go." Nikki smiled as she moved behind Heather and rested her head on Heather's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Heather's waist. Heather smiled as she took the picture. "Perfect." "Are you going to post it?" "Of course but I really have to go now" Heather said giving Nikki one more hug before heading into the airport. Heather posted the picture with the caption: Love this girl with all my heart. I know she will always have my back and I will always have hers except when the Dash plays the Red Stars but other then that I lover her.  
Heather smiled as she walked into her apartment to see Rachel all dressed up. "Wow is that an event tonight that I forgot about?" "No. Actually Kris and me are going on a date tonight." "Aw. That's really sweet Rach" Heather said with a smile. Just then Kristie stuck her head out of her bedroom. "Oh thank go that you're back. I need your help." Heather just smiled at Rachel before heading into Kristie's room. "Ok what's the problem?" "I have no clue what to wear." Heather just stared at all of the clothes that were on Kristie's bed. "Seriously?" "Please just help me." Heather sighed and picked up a black crop top and a pair of black jeans. "These and your black Converse" Heather said with a smile. "Thank you" Kristie said giving her a hug before going to get changed.  
Heather waved bye to Rachel and Kristie as they left for their date. Once they were gone Heather pulled Tobin's UNC sweatshirt out of her bag before she made popcorn. She couldn't help it. It still smelt like Tobin. She knew that she had to give it back to her at the next camp but she didn’t want too.  
Heather was watching a movie when her phone started ringing letting her know that someone was Facetiming her. She was surprised to see that it was Alex. "Hey Alex." "Hey. How was Chicago?" "It was goo. It was nice to watch a live club game when I'm not playing in it. So what's up?" "I just… wait is that a UNC sweatshirt." "Uh." "Is that Tobin's sweatshirt." "I got to go Alex" Heather said pulling a pillow over her face. Alex was going to kill her at the next camp.

In Portland  
Alex was confused as to why Heather hung up on her. She had a feeling about why Heather had Tobin's sweatshirt but she didn't know for sure. She walked into the kitchen to see Lindsey and Emily sitting at the counter. "Hey how is Heather" Lindsey asked. "She's good. I actually have a question." "Shot" Emily said with a smile. "Is there something going on with my sister and Tobin?" Emily and Lindsey just looked at each other. "Is there?" "I think that is something you should ask Tobin about." "Ask Tobin what" Tobin asked coming in the door. "I think Linds and me will bring back dinner" Emily said pulling Lindsey out of the apartment. "What was that about" Tobin asked. "Is there something going on with you and my sister." Tobin just froze. "Tobs I'm not mad. I just want to know." "I do have feelings for your sister. I want to be the one to help her with her panic attacks and be the one to protect her from them." Alex gave her a hug. "Tell her that. I'm sure that she is probably us to being alone. I will try to talk to her at the next camp."

Dash vs Red Stars  
"Do I want to know why Kerr is glaring at you" Rachel asked as they were warming up before the game. "I have no clue what you are talking about" Heather said with a smile. She had a feeling about why Sam was glaring at her. "I feel like we might need to go into protection mode" Kristie said. Rachel just nodded.  
The game was almost over when Heather fell to the ground grabbing her ankle in pain after taking a really hard challenge from Sam. Kristie and Rachel ran over to her. Rachel pushed Sam away as Kristie knelt down next to Heather. "You ok?" Heather just shook her head. Rachel made the signal to medical. The medical team gently picked Heather up and brought her to the trainers room.  
After the game Heather was talking to Kristie and Rachel when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned a little to see that it was Nikki. "Hey guys I'm meet you at the car in a little bit" Heather said. "Ok but don't stand to long on that ankle" Rachel said pointing at the brace on Heather's ankle. Heather just nodded as Rachel and Kristie headed to the car. "So what did the trainer say" Nikki asked. "I'm out for the Australia game but I should be back for the first round of the World cup." "I can't believe that she did that. She has no reason to be mad at you." "She might be mad about the Instagram picture that I posted." "Oh you have got to be kidding me" Nikki said before walking over to Sam and Alyssa. "Wait Nikki I can't ran" Heather said following her. "What is your problem Kerr" Nikki said. "What are you talking about?" "Why did you injury Heather. She didn't go anything wrong other then post a picture of me and her before she left." "The caption." "I don't care what the caption said. I don't lover her. I love you!" Everyone froze. "Ok that's my queue to step in. Lyssa do you mind letting your coach know that Nikki is crashing with me and will be at the airport tomorrow" Heather said before pulling a stunned Nikki towards Rachel's car.  
Nikki and Heather climbed into the back seat of Rachel's car. Nikki just stared out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot. Rachel and Kristie looked at Heather through the rearview and Heather just shook her head.  
"You doing ok" Heather asked walking over to Nikki who was sitting on her bed. "Did I really yell I love you at Sam." "Do you want the truth or the best friend answer." "Well I would hope they are the same answer." Heather smiled. "They are. Yeah you did yell that at her." Nikki grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face. "Do I really have to get on a plane with her tomorrow?" "She might be flying to L.A instead of Chicago since we play Australia before we head to Canada." "I guess you might be right. I'm still sorry that you're missing a game." "I actually don't mind missing that game, Like I said Sam scares me" Heather said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Kristie and Heather walked into the hotel she was pulled into a hug by Lindsey and Emily. "Guys she's injured. Let her go" Ashlyn said. "Their fine. Actually Linds put one arm behind one of my legs and Em you do the same with my other leg then hold hands and I'll wrap my arms around your shoulders and then you guys will lift up." Heather smiled as it worked as Lindsey and Emily carried her to where they were watching film. Kristie and Ashlyn just shook their heads as they followed them.  
"The queen has arrived" Heather said as Lindsey and Emily put her down in a chair between Alex and Tobin. "I need to stop letting you hang out with Rach when I'm not around" Kristie said sitting behind her. "So baby Morgan want to tell us what you did to make Kerr mad at you" Abby said. "I didn't do anything wrong it was just a hard challenge." "She did something stupid after I told you not too" Becky said. "Shh." "Well it’s a good thing that Tobs is rooming with you again" Lauren said. Kristie saw Christen glaring at Heather. Normally Rachel was the most protective of the 3 of them but Heather or herself would step into her place if they needed too and it seems like Kristie was going to have to step into that place for the World Cup.  
Heather walked out of the bathroom ready for bed but she was surprised to see that Tobin wasn't. "You going somewhere" she asked jokingly. "I was actually going to hang out with Christen before room check" Tobin said before leaving the room. Heather sighed before heading to bed.

The next day  
Heather was sitting next to Kristie when Alex sat on the other side of her. "You know I'm fine with you and Tobin." Heather turned to look at her. "Huh?" "I'm just saying that it doesn't bother me if you have feelings for Tobin" Alex said kissing Heather's head before heading over to talk to Abby, Carli and Pinoe. Heather turned to see Kristie smiling. "Shut up."  
Heather smiled as she watched the girls over for a water break. She normally hated sitting out of a training session but with the World Cup coming up she didn't mind the chance for a break. "What are you doing here? Come to spy" Kelley asked something. Heather turned to see that it was Sam. "I actually wanted to talk to Heather alone for a second" she said. Heather shrugged. "Sure I mean I'm not doing anything other then standing and watch" Heather said before following Sam out of the stadium.  
"So what's up" Heather asked turning to look at Sam. "I'm sorry that I helped you hurt your ankle. I overreacted." Heather smiled. "I'm sorry too. To be fair I was trying to get a reaction out of you just not that one. I also didn't know that Nikki was going to react that way." Sam stared at the ground. "You haven't talked to her since the game have you?" "Its kind of hard to talk to her when she is ignoring my calls and text messages." Heather sighed. "Hold on and stay quiet for s second" Heather said pulling out her phone calling Nikki and putting it on speaker. "Hey." "Hey Nik what's up?" "Looking at ways to get traded to Houston." "What!" "I'm looking at ways to get traded to Houston." "Nik I you love and I would love to play with you all year but you love Chicago." "I do but its going to be awkward after the World Cup. I mean I love with her. How do I live with someone that I told that I love them and they didn't say anything back." "I love you Nikki" Sam said finally letting Nikki know that she was there. "Ok so I'm going to head back to training. Sam I'm excepting my phone and Nikki back in one piece" Heather said with a smile before handing Sam her phone and head back into the stadium.  
"Everything ok" Kristie said handing Heather a water bottle. "Yeah. Sam is talking to Nikki on my phone since she hasn't answered any of Sam's calls or messages" she said watching Tobin and Christen messing around. "You ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Hey Kerr. Everything good now?" "Yeah me and Nikki are all good now. She actually wanted me to remind you about the deal that the two of you made" Sam said handing Heather her phone back. Heather just rolled her eyes. "What deal" Kristie asked. "So back in college Nikki and I use to make deals all the time. The deal that Sam is talking about is that when Nikki told Sam her feelings I would tell Tobin my feelings." "This is perfect. You can tall her now since Alex basically gave you her blessing." Sam just started laughing. "Kris you are suppose to be on my side" Heather said hitting Kristie. "I am but you said that you were worried about Alex and that was why you didn't want to tell Tobin. Well now you can because Alex said that she was fine with it." "Well Nikki told me that if you haven't told Tobin by the end of the Australia game I have to make you tell her. So good luck with that" Sam said before leaving.

That night  
Heather was sitting on her bed as Tobin slipped slides on. "Hey do you want to watch a movie tonight?" "Actually I was going to hang out with Press." "Oh." "You can come if you want." "No its ok" Heather said as Tobin left. Heather pulled out Tobin's sweatshirt and put it on Tobin's bed before heading to Lindsey's and Kristie's room.  
When she got there she knocked on the door. "Hey are you ok" Lindsey asked opening the door. Heather just walked passed her and climbed into bed with Kristie and curled into her. Ali, Ashlyn, Emily and Lindsey looked at the two Dash players. "Is she ok" Ali asked. "Heather does this have to do with what I think it is?" Heather just nodded. "Do you want someone to pack a bag for you so you can stay in someone else's room tonight?" Again Heather nodded. "I'll do it. Plus I need to talk to Tobin. Heather can crash in my room with Ali" Ashlyn said. Heather handed Ashlyn her room key without moving her head from Kristie's neck. Ashlyn gave Ali a kiss before leaving.  
Tobin was surprised to see Ashlyn in her room putting some of Heather's stuff into a bag. "What are you doing Ash?" "I'm packing a bag for Heather. Where were you?" "I was with Christen." Ashlyn just chook her head. "What?" "So instead of staying with Heather, who you say that you have feelings for, and making sure that she is ok with missing a game you went to hang out with Christen. Heather is one of the strongest people on the field that I know and to see that one of my friends broke her down like that sucks. For the record Heather has feelings for you too" Ashlyn said before leaving. Tobin sighed before sitting on her bed. She jumped up when she noticed the sweatshirt that she gave Heather at the last camp. She grabbed the sweatshirt and ran out of the room.  
Tobin made it to Lindsey and Kristie's room and knocked on the door hoping that Heather was there and she would talk to her. Kristie opened the door. "What are you doing here?" "Is Heather here?" "I'm not going to tell you if she is here or not." "Kristie please." "No. You're lucky that Rachel isn't here and you're also lucky that I'm not telling Alex" Kristie said before shutting the door. Tobin really messed up. She hoped that she could fix it.

USA vs Australia  
Heather was sitting on the bus heading to the stadium texting Nikki.  
Heather: Hey so you can call off your guard dog. Heath has feelings for someone else. So no deal.  
Nikki: I'm sorry Heather. She's lucky that I'm not there.  
Heather: Rachel said the same thing when Kristie told her.  
"Hey we're here" Kristie said nudging Heather.  
Heather: We're at the stadium. I'll text you after the game. Hopefully your girl doesn't score.  
Heather was standing in the middle of the field for warm ups when she felt someone jump on her back. "Sam she is already out for this game. Are you trying to take her out for the whole World Cup" Kristie said with a smile. Sam got down. "Nikki told me about what happened." Heather rolled her eyes. "Of course she did." "She wanted me to ask what numbers I need to hurt." Kristie started to say something but Heather stopped her. "Don't even think about it Kris. I'm fine. I just want everyone to be safe during this game" Heather said with a smile.  
Heather sighed after the final whistle blew. They had lost to Australia. This game didn't matter that much but it still sucked to lose it anyway. Sam Mewis just couldn't stop Sam Kerr and it didn't help that Lindsey, Emily, Ali, Kelley and Becky didn't connect to her like that with Heather. Heather was go to walk out to hug Kristie when Jill stopped her. "After today as long as you are healthy I don't see any reason as to why that starting defensive mid position isn't yours" Jill said. "Thank you. I'm going to prove to you that I deserve that spot" Heather said before finding Kristie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to say that I love Christen Press. She is amazing but in one scene in this chapter she is out of character for the that one part in this story :).

Heather sighed as she sat on the bed in the hotel room. The knock out round for the World Cup was starting to today and right now it sucked. It was the anniversary of her mom's death. Normally if she was in Houston James would have her sit out today. It also didn't help that it was family day so everyone was going to hang out with their families after training. The only family that Heather had couldn't make it but they were Facetiming her. "Heather!" Heather smiled at 3 year old James. He was her cousin Addison's little boy. "James!" she said as the little boy smiled. "Hey James why don't you get Heather's surprise while I talk to her alone for a minute" Addison said. "Ok daddy" James said leaving the room. "How are you doing?" "I'm fine. I just have to get through training then I can come back to the room and hide." "I wish we could be there." Heather smiled. "I know Addison. I also know that it is hard to travel with a 3 year old and your job." "You're mom would be proud of you." "I'm back" James said climbing back onto Addison's lap. Heather smiled when she saw him wearing her national jersey. "Are you going to be wearing that every game?" "Yep. I'm going to be your good luck charm and you are going to win the whole thing." "Well good luck charm I have to go to training not but I'll call you guys later" Heather said before hanging up.  
"You doing ok" Kristie asked as they walked into the stadium. "I just have to get through" Heather stopped when she saw that all of the families were in the stadium to watching training. She had thought that they weren't coming till after training. "Heather." "I just need a minute" Heather said heading back into her locker room.  
Kristie was talking to her parents with her sister Sam when she heard someone yell her name from behind her. She turned to see Nikki and her parents walking across the field. She ran over to them. "I'm so glad that you are here" Kristie said giving Nikki a hug. "Did you really think I was going to let Heather spend family day by herself especially with what today is. Where is she" Nikki asked. "I'll go get her. She just needed a minute when she saw everyone here" Kristie said heading to the locker room.  
Kristie found Heather sitting in her locker. "You ok?" "Yeah. Like I said I needed a minute." "Good because I have a surprise for you" Kristie said pulling Heather out onto the field. As soon as Heather saw Nikki she ran over to her. Heather clung to Nikki as tears came to her eyes. Nikki and her parents had become Heather's family after her mom had died freshmen year of college. "I can't believe that you guys are here" Heather said. "Did you really think that we would let you spend today by yourself" Nikki's mom said. "Now go show us what you have been doing since college" Nikki's dad said. Heather smiled walking onto the field.  
Heather groaned as she got up from the ground. "What was that Press?" "What? Don't want your family to see that you can't take a hard challenge. Oh wait that's Nikki's family not yours." "That's it!" Heather said charging at Christen but Kristie stopped her before she could get to her. "Kristie let me go!" "No because if I do you're done and I'm not going to let you do that. Not today or any day. Jill is not here but Carli and Abby are. What you need to do is grab your stuff and go spend the rest of the day with your family" Kristie said looking at Carli and Abby. Both veterans nodded and Kristie pushed Heather towards the locker room. Once Heather was in the locker room Kristie turned to glare at Christen. "You are lucky that we are in the World Cup otherwise I would have let her get to you especially today." "What's so special about today?" "It’s the anniversary of her mom's death. Heath you need to check your girl by the time I get back from getting a drink or I will" Kristie said walking over to where the water bottles were.  
Heather walked out of the bathroom in Nikki's hotel room. "You feeling better" Nikki asked. "Yeah. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Nikki smiled. "Well my parents are walking around town and Australia is playing today." "So you want me to get us into the Australia game?" "Please." Heather sighed. "You're lucky I love you."  
Heather smiled as she watched how excited Nikki was as they walked to their seats for the Australia vs Brazil game. "You act like you have never seen a pro soccer game before." "Shut up. Normally when Sam plays I'm playing too so I can't sit down and watch her." Heather just shook her head.  
Heather smiled as Sam picked Nikki up and spun her around after the win against Brazil. "Not bad Kerr." "You come to spy on us." Heather smiled. "Something like that." "Stop. Its family day for the USA national team and Heather is family" Nikki said. "So I have to get her permission to when I ask for your hand in marriage" Sam said with a smirk. Nikki's eyes got big. "Ok Nikki breath. Sam please go take a shower so we can go get lunch before Nikki has a heart attack" Heather said pushing Sam towards the locker room.

That night  
Nikki, Sam and Heather were hanging out in Heather and Tobin's hotel room when Tobin came in. "Oh hi." she said. Sam looked between Tobin and Heather and then looked at Nikki. "We should probably be heading out." "You guys don't have to go." "Actually I should probably be heading back to the hotel so that I'm there before room check." "Yeah and I was going to walk her there." "Ok but text me when you get back to your room." "I will" Nikki said giving Heather a hug before her and Sam left. "Can we talk" Tobin asked. "What is there to talk about." "Us." "There is no us." "Heather." "Look Tobin I thought that maybe I had feelings for you but" Tobin cut her off before she could finish speaking. "You really need to stop doing that" Heather said before kissing her again.

USA vs Colombia  
Heather was jumping around as they were waiting for warm ups to end. "You need to relax" Kristie said. "I can't." "Look its Nikki and Kerr" Kristie said pulling Heather over to them. Heather smiled when she saw Nikki wearing her national team jersey but she was shocked to see that Sam was wearing Kristie's Houston Dash one. "Really Sam?" "Nikki made me. She said that I had to wear one and Mewis's number is the closest to mine." "Can I take a picture after the game and send it to Rachel." "No!" Nikki smiled. "Look right now you have a game to win" Nikki said.  
Heather sighed as they walked into the locker room at half time. At least it was just 0-0 instead of them being behind but Heather would much rather them being ahead. "We're fine." Heather looked up to see Tobin standing in front of her. "Are we through?" "You have always done better in the second half." Heather smiled. "I don't think that Jill is going to let me score. My one and only goal was against Spain because you had Kristie that the corner instead of you and we did a play that we used against you in Portland" Heather said with a smile. "Well its time for you to get your second international goal."  
Heather smiled when Alex scored. "Not bad big sister" she said jumping on her. "Thanks. Now its your turn little sister." "You and Tobin seem to not remember that you guys aren't the coach or the captains." "You're getting you're second goal this game."  
Heather ran over to Alex when she went down in the penalty box at the end of full time. "Baby horse you ok?" Abby asked. "I'm fine but I want Heather to take the penalty." "What!" Heather said shocked. "You got this baby Morgan" Lauren said. "Why doesn't Carli do it." Carli shook her head. "Nope. You got this" Carli said before walking away. Heather turned to look at Kristie. "You can do this. Just remember 1,2,3" Kristie said giving her a hug.  
Sam was surprised to see that Heather was taking the penalty kick for the USA. "Has Heather taken penalty kicks before?" "Not since college but I know she can do this."  
Heather shook out her hands as she waited for the ref to blow the whistle. She could do this. Once the ref blew the whistle she counted in her head. 1,2,3 on 3 she kicked the ball high and to the left. She couldn't help but jump when it hit the back of the net. Heather turned around and started to run towards her teammates. Tobin was the first one she got too. She jumped into Tobin's arms and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristie and Heather were quickly putting their slides on after the game. "Where are you two going" Carli asked. "The England game." Abby sighed. "Go. Carli and I will cover for you guys with Jill." Heather and Kristie just smiled as they ran out of the locker room.  
Heather noticed Kristie frowning as they watched England warm up before their game against Norway. "You ok?" "I'm fine" Kristie mumbled watching Rachel and Millie messing around on the field. "I haven't been around you very long Mewis but even I can tell that you're upset." "Shut up Kerr." Heather just looked at Kristie. Kristie sighed. "Ok. It's Daly and Bright." "We're back to Daly really?" "They're too close." Heather sighed. "Do I have to bring up the picture again." "No!" "What picture" Nikki asked. "Rachel had this picture of Kristie and me asleep on our couch in the apartment. Above my head is the word bestie and above Kristie's head are the words dream girl. For the record if Rachel didn't know us or play on the same club team as us she could say the same thing." "I guess you're right."  
Heather smiled as Rachel hugged Kristie after the game. "Not bad today." "Thanks scorer. I heard you scored in more ways then one." "Can you please go take a shower so we can go get lunch."  
"So where should we go for lunch" Rachel asked as they walked out of the stadium. "I don't … Heath what are you doing here" Nikki asked. Heather looked up to see Tobin waiting for them. "I was actually hoping that I could get lunch with you guys." Nikki smiled. "Sure and I can tell you all about what Heather was like in college." "Have you forgotten that Sam is here so if you tell a story I get to tell one too" Heather said with a smile. Kristie looked at Rachel. "I'm really glad that that my sister isn't here. I don't need her telling you any stories about me."

That night  
Heather smiled as she laid on Tobin's bed with her as they watched tv. "Thanks for hanging out with us today even though you didn't have too." Tobin smiled. "It was fun plus I can tell how important Nikki, Kristie, Rachel and now Sam are to you. If they are important to you I want to get to know them. What are you doing tomorrow for recovery day?" "I don't know exactly what we are doing but I'm hanging out with Alex, Kelley, Ali, Kristie, Emily and Nikki. What about you?" "I think Amy, Lauren, Ashlyn, Lindsey and me are just going to walk around town. I might invite Kerr and Daly to come so I can get to know a little more."

The next day  
Kelley, Alex, Kristie and Ali were laughing as Emily, Heather and Nikki were dancing around to Thomas Rhett's Look what God gave her. Kelly was recording them on Snapchat. She was going to send it to Tobin, Sam and Lindsey telling them that they had to come get their girls when Heather's phone started to ring.  
"Hello."  
"Is this Heather Wellens?"  
"Yes."  
"This is the University of Cincinnati Medical Center. There has been an accident."

Cincinnati Ohio  
Nikki and Heather ran through the doors. After Heather had got off the phone with the hospital she called Jill. Jill some how got Heather and Nikki last minute tickets to Ohio and she also was letting Heather sit out of the China game.  
Heather found James sitting next to one of the nurses. When he saw her he ran over to her. Heather picked him up and hugged him tight. "They said that I get to live with you now." "Yeah bud you do."

A few days later  
"Do I really get to meet Sam Kerr, Rachel Daly and everyone on the national team" James asked as her, Heather and Nikki got out of the car at the hotel in Canada. "Yeah bud but you got to stay next to me." "Ok momma." Heather still wasn't use to James calling her that yet but she knew that she would have too. "You ok" Nikki asked. "I will be" Heather said. "Come on momma" James said pulling Heather into the hotel. He froze when he saw all the people waiting for him. James turned to look at Heather and lifted his arms up. Heather smiled and picked him up. "Do you want me to just bring them over one at a time" Nikki asked. James nodded. "Who do you want to meet first?" Heather was surprised that James pointed to Alex first. Nikki smiled and went to get Alex. "Jamie can you say hi to your Aunt Alex." James just waved.  
Heather was happy to see that James was getting use to her teammates. She decided to take that and give herself a minute to herself as she left the table.  
James looked for his momma. "Auntie Lex where did momma go? "I'll go look for her. You stay with Tobin while I'm gone."  
Alex found Heather sitting y the pool. She sat down next to her. "You ok?" "I'm really a lone now." Alex wrapped her arm around Heather's shoulders. "You are not alone. You have Tobin, Kristie, Rachel, Nikki, Sam and me and everyone on the national team. You also have an amazing little boy in there that calls you momma."  
Heather smiled as she saw James and Tobin cuddling on her bed watching tv. "Hey bud say night to Tobin and move over to the other bed because its time for bed." "Ok momma" James said giving Tobin a hug before climbing over to the other bed. Tobin smiled at Heather. "What?" "Nothing. I'll keep your side warm till he goes to sleep" Tobin said giving Heather a kiss before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
Tobin woke up and headed to get a drink of water when she saw James sitting by the bathroom door. "You ok James" she asked quietly kneeling down in front of him. "I had a bad dream and momma wouldn't wake up." Tobin smiled. She knew how heavy Heather could sleep when she was tired and she could only imagine how tired she had been with the past could of days. "How about we make a deal. You wait out here for me and when I'm done getting a drink me and you can climb back into bed with momma." James just smiled.

The next morning  
Heather woke up and looked over to see that the other bed was empty. She sat up quickly. "He's over here." Heather turned to see that James was asleep between her and Tobin. "When did he get into bed with us?" "After he had a bad dream. He tried to wake you. I found him sitting by the bathroom door." Heather smiled and kissed Tobin. "Is it time to get up momma" James mumbled still asleep. Heather smiled down at James. "Yeah. Guess who you get to see play today?" "Sam!" James said opening his eyes. "Yep." James turned to look at Tobin. "Are you going to come with us?" Tobin smiled. "Not today bud but we can hang out after I'm done with training and you guys get back from the game."  
Heather felt awful watching Sam walk over to them after Australia lost to Japan. "Hey Jamie why don't you go give Sam a hug." James ran over to Sam and held up his arms. Sam smiled and picked him up. Nikki smiled. "James always makes things better." Heather turned to look at her. "So when are you guys heading back to Chicago?" Nikki looked at Heather confused. "What are you talking about? The World Cup isn't over yet." "Yeah but Australia isn't in the Cup anymore. I just figured that you guys would head back home." "You can't get rid of us that easily Morgan" Sam said walking over to them holding James.  
Heather found Sam sitting next to the pool later that afternoon. "How are you doing?" "Losing sucks but I'm doing ok. I was actually thinking." "About?" "Nikki." Heather smiled. "What about her?" "How I want to spend the rest of my life with her." "Wait you're not actually asking for my permission to marry her are you?" Sam just laughed. "Not yet. I was actually hoping that you could help me with something tonight."

That night  
Heather found Nikki watching a movie. "Hey. What are you doing" Nikki asked as Heather went to her closet. "You are going out tonight." "Where are we going?" "We aren't going anywhere. You are going on a scavenger hunt wearing this and here is your first note" Heather said handing Nikki a purple t-shirt dress and a note. The note said: 9 gave you your first clue. Now get ready and find 10 then maybe you'll be able to find me <3. Nikki smiled before heading to the bathroom to change.  
Nikki walked onto the field that the USA used for training. She was surprised to see that there was a table for 2 in the middle of the field with a candle on it. As she got closer she noticed that a versions of her Seattle Sounders jersey, Sky Blue jersey, Perth jersey and Red Stars jersey were laying on the grass. When she got closer she noticed that there was a note on her Red Stars jersey. She picked it up. It said: I don't know where exactly my future leads but as long as I'm with you I don't care. "It's true." Nikki looked up to see Sam standing in front of her in a pair of nice dress pants and a nice dress shirt. "Did you do this all on your own?" "No. I had a little help from your friend on the national team."

USA vs China  
"Momma I need new jerseys to wear when we go home" James asked as him, Heather, Nikki and Sam were watching the USA warm up before their game against China. "Don't you like wearing momma's jersey?" "I do but I want to wear other peoples jerseys too. I want them to know that I support them too." Heather smiled. Her kid really was sweet. "Well I was going to get you a version of mine, Kristie and Rachel's Dash jerseys when we got home but who else do you want." James thought for a moment. "Well I want a Tobin, Alex, Lindsey, Emily, Carli, Kelley, Abby, Ali, Ashlyn, Becky, Alyssa, Nikki, Sam, Amy and Lauren ones too." "Wow kiddo. If you get all of those you could wear one every day" Sam said with a smile. James just smiled.  
Heather sighed as both teams went into the locker rooms. "You guys just love to come back in the second half don't you" Sam asked. "I would rather us be tied at half time then us losing at half time." "Well I'm going to go get some snacks before the second half. James do you want to come help me" Nikki asked. James just nodded. "James stay close to Nikki. There are a lot of people here and I don't want you getting lost." James nodded and grabbed Nikki's hand before they headed towards the snack stand.  
Heather smiled as Carli scored the first goal for the USA and the first goal of the game. Her smile grew when Carli over to the sidelines closest to were they were watching the game sending a heart to James. "Look bud. Carli is saying that goal was for you." James smiled and sent one back to her.  
After the game James took off to fine Carli. "Aren't you worried about him" Nikki asked. Heather just smiled. "Do you really think that anyone here would let anything happen to that little boy." "She's got you there Nik" Sam said giving her a side hug and a kiss on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

"Momma why are we waiting" James asked impatiently. He just wanted to go to the England game already. "We have to wait for Kristie. She wants to see the England game just as much as you do plus you don't know who else wants to go to the game with us" Heather said. Just then the USA locker room door opened and Kristie, Tobin, Alex, Kelley, Lindsey, Emily, Alyssa, Becky, Ali, Ashlyn, Carli, Abby, Amy and Lauren came out. James ran over to Carli and she picked him up. "Looks like you are being replaced Tobin and Kristie" Abby said with a smile. "Not uh. Momma and mommy will always be my favorite" James said smiling at Heather and Tobin. Heather froze. She had finally gotten use to James calling her momma but she had never thought that James would start calling Tobin mommy. "Momma" James asked walking over to Heather. "Yeah Jamie" she asked kneeling in front of him. "Is it ok that I call mommy mommy?" Heather smiled. "I think you need to ask Tobin that." James walked over to Tobin. "Can I call you mommy." Tobin picked him up. "I would love to be your mommy" Tobin said hugging him tight.  
"Are you actually going to act normal at this game now" Heather asked Kristie as they found their seats for the England vs Canada game. "I'll be fine plus Rach has showed me that I'm the only girl for her" Kristie said with a smile. "Hey! Little ears here" Nikki said covering James ears. "Oh please its not like you had Kerr haven't done anything Stanton." Nikki blushed. "Ok I'm going to stop that right now. I don't need to hear about the details of either of your relationships especially with my 3 year old son here" Heather said trying not to shudder. "Momma I can't hear anything" James said. Sam pulled Nikki's hands away from James's ears. "Aunt Nikki is sorry. She was just being silly" Sam said.  
"Auntie Rachel you did really good" James said running over to Rachel after England beat Canada 2-1. "Thanks Jamie. We only did it because you were here" Rachel said giving him a hug. "I told momma that I was a good luck charm" James said with a smile.

The next day  
"You be good for Aunt Nikki and Aunt Sam while me and mommy are at training" Heather said. "I will momma. Do good at training" James said giving Heather and Tobin a hug before they headed to training.  
Heather and Kristie were stretching before training started when Christen came over to them. "What do you want" Kristie said glaring at Christen. "I wanted to talk to Heather for a second." Kristie just looked at her. "Alone." Heather sighed. "Its fine Kris. I can talk to her." "Fine. Just give me the signal if you need me" Kristie said before walking away. "Ok you wanted to talk so talk" Heather said. "I wanted to apologize for what I said at the last training session." "It's not your fault. No one but Kristie and Nikki knew what that day was and my nerves were already shot. You just happened to be the one to push me over the edge. I know you didn't mean it. We're good Press" Heather said opening her arms so Christen could give her a hug. Christen smiled and gave Heather a hug.  
Heather fell to the ground after Jill blew the final whistle ending the training session. "Are you that out of shape" Alex asked walking over to her. "Leave me alone. I have had a few days off. I forgot how sore training sessions can make you." "Momma!" That was the only warning Heather and Alex got before James landed on Heather's stomach. "What are you wearing" Alex said trying not to laugh at her sister and newph. "Auntie Sam got it for me" James said with a smile. Heather lifted her head to see that James was wearing Sam's Australian jersey. "Kerr!" Heather said lifting James off of her and getting up. "What? You said that you were going to get him a version of my jersey when you guys for home." "Yeah. A Red Stars one not a Australia one" Heather said before chasing Sam around the stadium. James walked over to Tobin. "Momma is silly." "Yeah she is."

That night  
Heather fell face first onto her and Tobin's hotel bed. "Still sore" Tobin asked putting their bags down by the closet. "Have I mentioned that I'm so happy that Lindsey and Emily said that they would take James till dinner. I love him but after that training session I just need a minute to breath." "Why don't you rest and I'll get an ice bath ready for you before dinner." Heather just nodded.  
When Tobin cam back to the room with ice for the ice bath she saw that Heather was still asleep. She smiled and kissed Heather's forehead and headed down to dinner.  
"Where's momma" James asked as he saw Tobin walk into the dinning room alone. "She's still tired Jamie. Did you have fun with Lindsey and Emily" she asked sitting next to him. "I like playing with them. They showed me how to do their handshake. Do I get to stay with you and momma tonight." "Not tonight bud. We have a big game tomorrow but you'll be staying with Nikki and Sam." James smiled. "Ok. I'll make sure that I'm wearing yours or momma's number tomorrow."

USA vs Germany  
Heather was trying to clear her head. This was her first game back with the national team since she got James. It didn't help that this was the semi-finals for the World Cup. Heather got up and headed to the bathroom. The girls all shared a look.  
Heather was leaning against the wall when Amy sat next to her. "You doing ok?" "Am I doing the right thing?" "What do you mean?" "Bringing James all the way to Canada after his dad dies. Being here instead of raising him in Houston." Amy thought for a minute. "Do you think I'm a bad mom?" Heather looked at her confused. "What!" "I mean I'm a mom and I'm playing on the same team as you and my kids and my husband are here. If I'm not a bad mom then you aren't a bad mom. Now lets go show the world what moms can do" Amy said pulling Heather up.  
Heather was waiting for the ref to blow the whistle to start the game. She looked at the stands to see that James was standing between Nikki and Sam wearing Tobin's jersey. Her confidence grew at that. They were going to win this game for their kid. Their kid that even sounded weird to her in her head. "You ok" Kristie asked. "Yeah. I'm good. We got this."  
Again the USA was heading into the locker room at half time tied 0-0. "Does anyone else see a pattern" Alyssa asked. "Baby Morgan I want you and Lindsey to switch for a little bit at the start of the second half. Kelley I want you to come up more too" Abby said. The 3 girls nodded.  
All Heather heard when she hit the ground hard was James yelling momma. Heather groaned as she rolled onto her back. "You ok" Tobin asked moving so that the cameras couldn't see Heather's face. "I think so. Just give me a minute" Heather groaned. "Take your time baby Morgan. You got us a penalty kick" Abby said. "I don't have to take it do I?" "I got your back baby Morgan. You can go back to protecting the brick wall. You ok now" Carli asked. "Yeah just help me up." Carli smiled as she and Tobin pulled Heather up. Once Heather was up she sent a smile and a thumbs up towards James. Heather and Lindsey switched places as Carli got ready to take the penalty. She smiled as the ball hit the back of the net. The USA was now up 1-0. As long as her and the brick wall stayed strong they would be moving onto the finals with a chance at the World Cup. They could do that.  
Heather smiled as she watched Kelley jump into Carli's arms after her goal. The USA was now ahead 2-0.  
After the game Heather was jumped on by James. "You did it momma! You're going to the World Cup!" Heather smiled as she spun James around. "You're ok now though right momma?" "I'm fine bud. I'm just a little sore" Heather said with a smile. "Good because you scared me" James said curling into Heather. "I'm sorry my sweet boy." "There's the good luck charm" Kelley said running over to them. "You scored Kelley!" James said reaching for her. "I did. Come on lets go see Carli who also scored" Kelley said winking at Heather before walking away with James. "How are you feeling really" Nikki asked. "I'm fine like I told James. I'm just sore." Tobin wrapped her arms around Heather. "How does an ice bath for two sound" Tobin asked. "That sounds amazing but whose going to watch James while we are relaxing" Heather said leaning into Tobin. "Kelley and Carli already volunteered too. I thought that Kristie and Rachel would have been the first ones to volunteer to but with Rachel having a game tomorrow she needs her rest" Tobin said with a smile.

That night  
Heather sighed as she leaned against Tobin as they sat in the ice bath in their hotel room. "I could get use to this" Heather said with a smile. "We could do this every night." Heather sighed. "I'm not leaving Houston and I know you don't want to leave Portland so how are we going to do this every night when we live in 2 different states." "I know that. I meant during the off season. If you don't think that I'm going to teach James how to surf you don't know me at all" Tobin said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Heather sighed watching Rachel walk off the field towards them after England's lost to Japan. "Momma is it time for a hug" James asked. "You got it bud." James took off towards Rachel. "Well this sucks. As if we didn't have enough pressure as is" Kristie said. "What do you mean" Nikki asked. "Well now we need to really beat Japan. Not just for the trophy but for Kerr and Rach now too." "Aw Mewis. I didn't know that you cared about me that much" Sam said with a smirk. "Don't push it Kerr. I'm not doing this for you I'm doing it for Rachel. Heather will probably do it for you." "Heather will do what for who" Rachel asked walking over to them with James. "Nothing other then taking my son from you now that you are back to happy Daly" Heather said holding her arms out for James. "Well he does have magical hugs" Rachel said handing James to Heather.

The next day  
Heather smiled watching James play in the pool with Tobin, Alex, Kelley, Carli, Nikki, Sam, Kristie, Rachel, Lindsey, Emily, Ali and Ashlyn. Alyssa was sitting on a pool chair with Becky reading in her lap. The national team had 2 recovery days before they had training before their game against Japan. "You nervous Lyssa" Heather asked turning to look at the goalie. "No." "Why not?" "Because I trust the brick wall in front of me including the defensive mid. I wouldn't want anyone else in front of me against Japan" Alyssa said with a smile. "Momma come in the pool with us" James called. "You guys going to come in" Heather asked looking at Alyssa and Becky. "Maybe later. I just want to finish this chapter" Becky said. " And I'm pretty comfortable here" Alyssa said with a smile. "You having fun bud." James smiled. "I'm not ready to go home yet momma. I don't want everyone to leave." Heather sighed. "I know bud but you will still see them when we play them." "Yeah bud. Don't think you are going to get rid of us that easily" Alex said with a smile.

At training a couple of days later  
Heather couldn't believe that this was the last training session with the national team. Win or lose tomorrow they would all go back to playing for their clubs and trying to get to the championship and then winning the championship. Heather really wanted to bring the championship back to Houston but now she didn't know if she could do that now after playing and becoming friends with everyone on the national team. "Stop right there." Heather turned to see Alex walking towards her. "I'm not going anywhere." "Not physical but mental you were." "How did you know that?" "Tobin and Kelley both say that I get that same look when I'm thinking to hard. So what were you thinking about?" "How do we go back to playing against each other." Alex sighed. "Don't get me wrong its going to be hard. Especially when Portland plays Houston with you and James there but what we have to remember is win or lose its nothing personal unlike the game tomorrow now that's personal" Alex said nudging Heather a little.

That night  
"Are you nervous momma" James asked laying his head on her lap. "Just a little bit." "You and mommy are going to win tomorrow." "Oh we are are we" Tobin said with a smile sitting behind Heather and wrapping her arms around her. "Yep. You guys are going to bring home the big trophy and then Auntie Rachel, Auntie Kristie and momma are going to bring home another trophy to Houston for the Dash." "Oh really? Are you already turning my son against me" Tobin asked with a smile. "It's not my fault that he knows who the best club team is."

USA vs Japan  
"You ready for this" Kristie asked. "You ready to get back at them for knocking Rachel and Sam out" Heather asked. "You know it." "You score for Rachel and I'll score for Sam." Kristie smiled. "Please don't hurt yourself doing the backflip." "No promises" Heather said with a smile getting into position.  
Heather jumped on Carli after she scored. "We actually scored before half time." "Shut up baby Morgan" Carli said giving Heather a hug.  
Heather jumped on Kristie's back after she scored two minutes later. "You did it babe" Heather said as Kristie sent a heart towards Rachel, James, Nikki and Sam. "They paid for England. Now its time for them to pay for Australia." "I got it. I'm working on it."  
Heather couldn't help but scream as Lauren scored. The USA was now up 3-0 in the first half. "We're waiting Heather" Kristie said getting back into position. "Shut up and focus."  
Heather took off down the middle of the field towards the Japan goal. She knew that she could catch up to Alex who was taking off down the sidelines with the ball. "Alex!" she called when she got into Japan's penalty box. Alex sent the ball in just perfectly for Heather to head it into the back of the net. Heather ran to the sidelines and did a cartwheel and a backflip before she was surrounded by the rest of the national team. Heather pointed at Sam as the announcers said "Not only does it look like the USA is sending Japan a message but the Dash players are also sending their own message to Japan. That they aren't happy with the fact that Japan knocked out England and Australia."  
Heather rested her hands on her knees. She couldn't believe that she had gotten beaten. She had let Alyssa down. She had let the brick wall down. She had let Lindsey, Tobin, Alex, Carli, Abby, Kristie, Rachel, Sam and Nikki down. She had let James down. "Hey stop. We're fine" Alyssa said walking over to her. "I'm sorry Lyssa." "Its not your fault. One goal that's all their getting. You are still the best defensive mid. I don't want anyone else in front of me."  
Heather sighed in relief when they headed into the locker room at half. "Being ahead at half doesn't feel to bad" Kristie said nudging Heather a little. "Lets just hope that we can keep it up in the second half." "W will. We have a trophy to bring home for a little boy." "Speaking of a little boy he wants to say hi" Dawn said opening the locker room door. James came in running over to Heather. "You scored momma!" James said jumping into Heather's arms. "Hey Kristie, Lauren and I scored too" Carli said with a smile. "Yeah but momma is my favorite. Now mommy just has to score."  
Heather groaned as she looked at the score board. Sure they were still winning 4-2 but she felt safer with the distance between 4 and 1 then she was with the distance between 4 and 2. She looked at the stands and saw James glaring at the Japan team. "Is it bad that he has the same angry face as Sonny" Lindsey said walking over to Heather. "No but lets put a smile back on his face. You want to help me make the brick wall stronger." "You know it. That trophy is ours."  
Heather was the first one to Tobin after she scored. "You did it" Heather said kissing her forehead. "We getting that trophy for James."  
Heather fell to her knees when Kristie tackled her after the ref blew the final whistle. They had just won the World Cup! Heather clung to Kristie as they cried happy tears. "Momma! Auntie Kristie!" James yelled running towards them. When he got close enough she jumped on them with happy tears in his eyes. "2015 hasn't been bad huh" Kristie asked with a smile. She was right. Heather was playing with and living with her best friends. She had an amazing little boy. Her and Alex were closer now more then ever. She had an amazing girlfriend and now they had the World Cup! She couldn't wait to see what was going to come next for them.


	10. Author's note

Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you all for reading this story and leaving kudos and comments. Everything you guys means so much to me. I am already looking on another story right now. I should hopefully have the first chapter of the new story up this week. I just wanted to say thank you again :) <3


End file.
